The majority of conventional prefabricated buildings (one floor or more) are constructed by assembling the building structure components which are made out of steel, wood, or any other structural material. The components for the floors, walls, and ceilings are similarly made out of wood, gypsum boards, fibreglass panels, zinc or steel sheets and are attached in conventional manner. Finishing of the walls or ceilings is usually done by painting or ceramic cladding. The floors are finished by wood or any type of floor tiling. The facade can be aluminium siding or glass reinforced concrete (“GRC”) sheets. Doors and windows as well as electro-mechanical installations are pre-assembled and wired for installation. Generally all construction, assembly, installation, and finishing operations are done either in the production line or at the construction site by the factory trained laborers.
There are several problems with the available technologies. First, they require skilled laborers. These people must be trained in the particular techniques and skills required to assemble the structure. Each manufacturer has its own specific product and methodology to assemble the structure. Second, most technologies require a skeleton structural system before creating enclosures. Thus, a skeleton structure such as walls, floors and ceilings which supports the balance of the structure must first be constructed. Third, most available technologies require different interior and exterior finishing tasks that waste time, energy and money. Fourth, unless shipped in their bulky sizes on large trucks, most available prefabricated systems require elaborate efforts for dismantling the structure by skilled laborers with the risk of damaging some of its components. Fifth, most available prefabricated systems require finishing and assembly activities at the job site by skilled laborers that raise the cost.
Applicant's invention is a prefabricated plastic house designed for self-assembly. This helps the user save money by assembling it himself with the limited help of another person. This can be accomplished in about one day's time due to all prefixed preinstalled components in one package. Other advantages of applicant's invention is the design provides a residential unit that does not need any type of architectural finishing, water or heat proofing, plastering, painting or ceramic cladding of the bathroom or kitchen walls.
Another advantage is the prefabricated plastic house does not need any type of skilled laborers for assembly or installation of cylindrical building plastic components, doors and windows, electrical wiring, fixtures, pipes and wall plumbing fixtures. The installation and assembly of floor plumbing and sanitary fixture installation is also minimized.
A further advantage is the inventive prefabricated plastic house allows the possibility of dismantling and re-assembly of the house at a new site. The invention allows the structure to be quickly shipped to disaster areas to provide quick relief to people in need by providing rapid housing solutions with a quality living structure which is environmentally friendly.